


A Sweeter Blueberry

by ladygrange



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Couch Sex, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, aaaaaaaaaaaaaand:, and it seems i've just been too painstaking in recent months, anyway!!!!!!!, but w/ this one and the last couple i think i've started to relax, i did nOT overthink this one, i lose my love for the piece itself b/c it's just become too painstaking, i think i have turned a new leaf, let's hope i don't jinx myself by saying this but, not content wise but just in my methods, not dig in to my repetitions and slips and useless scrutinizing, this is dedicated to that set of pics where he's chilling on a couch backstage at the forum, you played well you hairy son of a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygrange/pseuds/ladygrange
Summary: fun times at the forum





	A Sweeter Blueberry

_ The L.A. Forum - September 4th 1970  _

Her bare feet, resting in Jimmy's lap, twitch at the light drag of his fingers. She lowers the paper to raise an eyebrow at him.

"What did I say?"

Jimmy looks perfectly casual at the other end of the sofa. Legs splayed and argyle sweater vest undone over his button down.

"Don't know what you're talking about, darling."

She purses her lips and resumes the paper. "Uh huh."

Not a second later and her toes flinch. 

" _ Jimmy _ ." She snaps the paper shut with a rustle. "You are being remarkably childish."

His palms rest on her ankles, lips perked.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to remind you that you're due onstage in less than an hour. There's the rest of the band just outside, a photographer, Peter, and what looks like half of California waiting in the audience."

A smile crests his cheeks. "Yes, it is a good turn out."

"Exactly," she smiles back. "And they wouldn't recognize you if, due to some unfortunate circumstances, you got clobbered with that bolster pillow."

His smile grows wider. "You're threatening me, darling?"

"That depends."

He hums and settles deeper into the couch, tightening his grip on her ankles. She cautiously returns to her reading, glancing to the side now and then. A yelp escapes her and she snatches her feet away. 

"You did not just bite me!"

Jimmy stifles his laughter with poor results.

"Ridiculous man," she huffs, sliding her flats back on. "Prepare to get smacked."

Jimmy raises the can of beer resting on the floor to his lips. "Darling, there's no need to be violent."

"You started it," she says, eyes narrowed and standing before him. Jimmy leans forward as though rapt. She can't resist taking his bearded face in hand. Just to feel the texture on her palms. Trying not to grin, she says. "Hand me that pillow."

For that, he takes her hips and buries his face in her belly. 

"What if I beg for your forgiveness, my darling?" he asks, voice muffled.

"Denied," she grins, hands folded atop his grey fishing hat. 

Her hands rove over his shoulders and down his sides, to the ticklish parts that makes him squirm. Before he can retaliate, she twists away to run. Reflex kicks in and his arms encircle her from behind in a fast hold.

"Now who's being childish," he chides.

"You have that effect, Jimmy."

"Do I?" he smiles on her neck and glances a kiss to her ear, gathering her skirt up all the while. "Say more."

She swats his hands away and turns to face him. 

"No need," she says, pointing to the clock. "You're running short on time as it is."

"Rather like the sound of that," he says, drawing her closer, backing them to the couch. "It won't take long, darling."

He's missed a button just above his zipper, a bit of exposed skin that her fingers walk towards. She bites her lip, terribly aroused at the thought of having him here. Meeting his eyes, she tries for a sturdy tone,

"You had better hope no one comes in.”

Jimmy chuckles and kisses her quickly. "They won't, not after the interview and photos. I think the promoter wanted a word with Peter anyway."

She strokes the dark hair on his shoulders and lingers a kiss to his bristly chin. 

"Very well," she says, hands on his chest. With a shove, Jimmy goes to the cushions, face momentarily shocked. She savors that. "We’ve got to be quick, so don't try anything fresh."

He grins. "Cross my heart."

She's efficient with his zipper and underwear, reaching for the length of his erection. It juts, pink and hard, at a slight curve to his bellybutton. The corner of her mouth tucks into a smile.

"So pretty." 

She tickles the slit at his tip with her tongue until it beads with moisture then lets a dollop of spit fall to the flared head and rubs it down his length. Jimmy groans at the brief suction of her mouth. 

"Turn around, my darling," he says.

With her skirt at her hips and underwear in Jimmy's possession, he guides her to sit, back to his chest. The slick head of his cock nudges her folds and slides inside. Sheathed this way, she can feel how her body forms and flutters around him.

"How is it always this good?" she wonders aloud, eyebrows pinched. 

"Practice, maybe."

She nods, angling her hips to hit an aching spot. 

"Are you sore, my darling?"

The previous night makes his voice low and her cheeks flush. She holds her breath.

"You liked that last night, didn't you?" Jimmy murmurs.

She releases her breath and remembers. He'd sucked her for nearly thirty minutes, until the lips of her sex had swollen to nearly twice their normal size, her clit unbearably sensitive, thighs soaked. Then Jimmy had turned her to her side, pumped into her, long and slow and torturous. She bites her lip and grows even wetter at the memory.  

" _ Didn't _ you?" Jimmy prompts.

She whimpers in response.

"And you like it now, don't you?"

A quick image of her spread legs, slick from her come and creamy from Jimmy's seed, flashes through her mind. 

" _ Yes _ ," she breathes. 

Jimmy draws his lips, teeth, tongue, all over her throat, to the base of her neck. Her head falls forward to her skirt fanned over their laps. Then his blue jeans a tad lower, her feet dangling at his shins, and finally his black clogs solid on the floor. Clothed and penetrated and on the verge of orgasm. One of Jimmy's mischievous hands crawls under her skirt to her bare sex. He flirts with the sensitive skin stretched around him, damp and flushed. Pleasure gathers and spreads from his touch, threatens release, makes her  _ want _ . He traces her clit and she convulses.

"Move."

She twists to stare at him, confused and red faced.

"Move, dearest," he says, cheeks rosy and damp above his beard, lips curved. He pressed his thumb to her clit. "Now."

An audible wet sound resounds when she does. Her muscles don't want to let him go, they drag and clutch and when she sinks back down she whimpers. 

"Again."

She bites her bottom lip. And does it again, raising herself off his lap and back down again, gaze traveling to the closed door. Her tummy quivers at the thought of being discovered; her clit jumps under Jimmy's touch. He hums behind her in satisfaction. With her balance on one hand, she reaches for his free hand and guides it under her shirt. Warm, graceful fingers cradle her breast and pluck her nipple - the calloused pads catch that fragile skin, elicit his name from her mouth. She's losing herself, eyes sliding shut, moving fluidly now. Body and breath craving the sweet lurch of orgasm. 

A hard knock jolts the door, and Robert's guffaw has her tensing in his lap. 

"Jimmy!" Robert calls.

He hisses out a slow breath and tightens his grip on her chest.

"Out in a second," he calls, voice even.

"Jimmy," she manages. "They're going to walk in."

"And they'd see you coming so sweetly, darling."

She shakes her head, fingers curling into his leg. "We're making a mess."

"Hmm." He rubs his beard into her neck. "That's why it's good."

"I need..." 

Sentences dissolve under the thumb circling her swollen clit. Jimmy knows what she needs. Still, she ripples around him and imagines his fingers glossy from her arousal - imagines how Jimmy will lick those fingers clean like he always does. Still, she can't help it when her hips sink and arch into the intrusion, and his teeth lock at the tender cords of her neck. 

Release clots in her throat. She's open-mouthed and rocking in his lap, helpless to her muscles clutching desperately at his thick length. Feels  _ too _ good, she thinks distantly, as Jimmy’s hips jerk into the spasms. His touch under her shirt and between her legs, they constitute longing. In a handful of short thrusts, he stiffens and spills inside her . 

She falls into his heaving chest. Her thighs give a brief twitch at the fingers still rubbing her clit. Head lolling on his shoulder, she reaches for his wrist to stop him. Jimmy twines their hands together and holds them between her trembling legs. 

She looks at him from under her lashes, dizzy, still clasping from the aftershocks. Jimmy gazes down at her with eyes languid and lidded from pleasure. She reaches to fiddle with his collar and repeats herself for good measure.

"Anyone could've walked in."

"The door was locked the whole time, darling."

She hides her smile in his chest and heaves a contented sigh. Jimmy plays with her hair, loose and trailing down her sides. Evening sunlight pours from the windows, warms even the beige cinder blocks. She fingers the soft material of his sweater, her thoughts dozing and his breath gentle on the top of her head. A burst of sound echoes down the hallway - a ruckus, she thinks with a half smile. 

"We have to get up soon," she mumbles to his shirtfront. "You haven't tuned yet, have you?"

She feels him shake his head above her and tilts her chin.

"Kiss?"

Crinkles streak from the corners of his eyes at her request, almost to his temples. Jimmy laps at her mouth, sucks on her lower lip, lets her nuzzle his face until her cheeks tingle from his beard. When she’s had her fill, she pulls back. 

"Come on," she says. 

She raises herself carefully from his lap, though he's still half hard, and immediately feels their combined wetness dribble down her inner thighs. Jimmy pats his pockets and draws out her crumpled underwear. She gives him one leg, then the other, and Jimmy slides the garment back to its rightful place, not without a kiss to the furrowed seam still wet and plump from their sex, hypersensitive to his soft mouth. Her eyes flutter closed at his touch, then her skirt falls with a swish. 

She takes a moment to right the hat listing on his head. Another quick second to tuck the loose ends of his button down in his jeans. When he’s all straightened out, she sifts her fingers through the black curls flipping out from his hat and delivers a final kiss to his mouth. 

Before they make it to the door, before she even reaches for the knob, Jimmy takes her wrist and turns her. She holds his gaze as he licks the fingers previously buried between her legs, her stickiness melting on his tongue. 

**Author's Note:**

> bless all of you for sticking around w/ me despite my unwillingness to switch subject matters :D this one is quick and dirty and i hope you enjoyed it <333


End file.
